deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Joker
The Joker is a supervillain from DC Comics, most notably the archenemy of Batman. He will appear in the upcoming 62nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, where he fought against Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. He was voiced by Lucas Schuneman. History While the Joker's true identity is unknown, the general accepted origin for him told in The Killing Joke revealed that he was a man down on his luck who joined a group of criminals robbing ACE Chemicals. He was forced by them to disguise himself as the infamous Red Hood. During which not only did he find out his pregnant wife had died at home, but he also encountered the vigilante Batman and jumped into a vat of chemicals to escape. While he avoided capture, the chemicals permanently bleached his skin white, lips red, and hair green, giving him the appearance of a clown. Driven insane by "one bad day," the man becomes the Joker, the greatest foe the Caped Crusader has ever faced. As the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker's been responsible for causing chaos and tragedy within the Dark Knight's life, such as the death of Jason Todd, the paralysis of Barbara Gordon, and forcing Batman to confront his inner demons. Death Battle Info Background * Other name: "Jack" * Age: approx. 40 * Height: 6'5" | 195 cm * Weight: 192 lbs | 87 kg * Criminal Mastermind * Clinically Insane * AKA The Red Hood * Arch nemesis of Batman * Iranian UN ambassador Weapons * 9mm Long Barrel Gun * Machine Guns ** Tommy Gun is his favorite * Bombs, Rockets & Explosives * Explosive toys & Fuse Bombs * Jester Cane Sword * Joker Venom * Acid flower * Razor Sharp Playing Cards * Jokermobile Feats * Outsmarted Batman several times * Infiltrated The Pentagon * Beat Ra's al Ghul in chess * Killed 12 League of Assassin ninjas * Beat Wonder Woman * Survived dozens of explosions & falls * Killed the second Robin * Resists mind control Abilities & Techniques * Hand to Hand Combat * Insanity can grant almost superhuman strength * Excellent chemist * Resistance to poisons & gases * High tolerance to pain * Master of disguise * Criminal strategist * Experienced in manipulating the sane & insane Gallery Jack Nicholson As The Joker.jpg|Jack Nicholson as the Joker in Batman (1989) Heath.jpg|Heath Ledger as the Joker in The Dark Knight (2008) Jared.png|Jared Leto as the Joker in Suicide Squad (2016) DC Comics - The Jokermobile.png|The Jokermobile Joker (Batman: Under the Red Hood).jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: Under the Red Hood Jokerrotj.jpg|The Joker as he appears in the DC Animated Universe Joker_BBTB.jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: The Brave and The Bold Thebatman_joker.jpg|The Joker as he appears in The Batman DC Comics - The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum.png|The Joker in Titan Form as seen in Batman Arkham Asylum Titan Joker.jpeg|As Titan Joker, a form achieved by using the Titan compound as he lifts Batman with a single hand. DC Comics - The Jokermobile during the Silver Age.png|The Jokermobile during the Silver Age DC Comics - The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman.png|The Jokermobile as seen in the Adam West version of Batman (1966) Joker Arkham Knight.jpg|The Joker as he appears in Batman: Arkham Knight Arkham Knight Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile as it appears in Batman Arkham Knight Suicide Squad Jokermobile.jpeg|The Jokermobile in Suicide Squad (2016) Trivia * The Joker is the second DC Comics character to fight a non-Marvel Character which in this case, he's fighting against Sweet Tooth. The first was Superman against Goku. ** Superman's and Goku's fight in Goku VS Superman 2 doesn't count as a third time since that was a rematch of the first one. Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Royal Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Death Battle Victor